1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuating technology of wireless access point, particularly to an actuating device used of a wireless access point.
2. Related Art
By the development of the Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology, the access point device can obtain the electricity and information signal via the internet, such as internet telephone, wireless access point, web camera, hub, and computer, etc, and no extra power socket is needed, thereby reducing the cost of the power cord and being able to operate in the existed network without changing the framework of the network.
The existing wireless access points having the PoE function are configured to be powered by 48V voltage electricity source, and cannot work on both PoE function and the basic function wireless access function with 12V single voltage electricity source. In some circumstances, user only needs basic wireless access function rather than PoE function, and the existing wireless access points cannot fulfill the demand to provide a basic wireless access function by using 12V voltage adaptor.